


People can change // Act 4, Scene 14

by Ravenclaw_Scientist



Series: This new version of us [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Just nearly a fix-it, M/M, Not quite a fix-it, Pre-Slash, Still pretty gay, and very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Scientist/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Scientist
Summary: "I wasn't sure. Whether we should. In this new version of us I had in my head."Some thoughts from Albus and Scorpius during Act 4, Scene 14, after Rose leaves.





	People can change // Act 4, Scene 14

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Cursed Child performance on 20/07/17, with some artistic license.

Scorpius hugged Albus. Again.

 

If Albus had breathed in as hard as he wanted, he would’ve ended up with a mouthful of Scorpius’s hair. Not that he was particularly averse to that, but it would’ve given away that he was smelling his best friends neck, which was probably not normal. And not the not-normal that he and Scorpius were used to being together.

 

“What’s this?” Said Albus. He wanted this to come out as alarmed and urgent but it sounded soft, expectant and amused. “I thought we decided we don’t hug.” He added quickly.

 

Scorpius held on for another second before mustering his strength to pull away. He held onto the banister and looked up to Albus, holding his gaze. Albus was smiling with that wide, contagious grin that made his cheeks wrinkle and his cloak was wrinkled with the echo of Scorpius’s squeeze. His Slytherin tie was pulled out from under his green hoodie so that both ends of it were on show and that hair in the middle of his parting, which could never decide which side of his head it was on, was sticking up into the air.

 

Scorpius glanced behind him. Rose was long gone and Scorpius was fine with that. He took two steps down, onwards toward the quiddich pitch and his fellow students.

 

People could change.

 

He glanced back to Albus, who was still looking back at him, arms at his sides, fiddling with his robe. He was nervous about his meeting with his dad. Thoughts of the rest of his day flew from Scorpius’s mind. Here was the boy he’d rewritten time for, taken on dementors for. This was the boy who had screamed while he was tortured so that he didn’t feel alone. The boy who smelt of mint toothpaste and clean laundry. The boy who had learnt cleaning charms to help him clear up the ink spills on his parchment when he got too excited writing his essays. He was, sort of, his everything.

 

“I wasn’t sure. Whether we should.” Scorpius said clearly, sure of himself. He paused and dropped his gaze to the steps. He continued, speaking slowly, drawing out each word. “In this new version of us I had in my head.” Scorpius looked up to Albus, searching. Something passed between them. There was a split second of silence, the power of that moment hanging somewhere between them.

 

Albus grinned. “Better ask Rose if it’s the right thing to do.” He teased, reassuring. There was the Albus that Scorpius loved.

 

Scorpius walked down the stairs away from him. His laugh caught in his throat. “Yeah.” He paused, before laughing at himself some more. “Right!”

 

Albus watched Scorpius go. That felt new. Somewhere at the pit of his stomach he knew something was new.

 

People can change.

 

Albus reached out to Scorpius as he was leaving, throwing glances back to Albus as he walked away. “I’ll see you at dinner!” Albus called after him.

 

Scorpius held a glance and smiled. Albus held the image in his mind before walking off too. Whatever his talk with his dad brought, he was going back to almond shampoo, fresh ink and acceptance with his best friend.

 

 


End file.
